Blank Bullets
by psychedelic aya
Summary: Wild ARMs 3, a drabble collection. 02 - And woosh goes Virginia, and woosh goes Jet.
1. WA3: Simple and Complicated

**Authoress' Ramblings:** This, my friends, is an influence of reading too many Naruto fics. Eheh. Angst and drama and comedy galore. Anyway, I am so glad to be writing for Wild ARMs again!

**DISCLAIMER: **Nothing of Wild ARMs belong to me. If so, why would I go to the trouble of making _fan_fics, ne?

---

**Series: **Advanced 3rd  
**Pairing: **JetxVirginia  
**Span: **600 words.  
**Summary: **Jet thinks the world isn't so complicated after all. But then again…

---

**Simple and Complicated  
**_by psychedelic aya_

Jet thinks the world isn't so complicated after all.

Because at the moment, in his world, everything is easy. Everything he can count, he can take hold of and grasp. He knows how many everything is—it comes in ones, and always in ones, and that is why it is so painstakingly simple. Plain, he has to admit, but at least not troublesome.

He wishes things were always like this. Every single day, every single hour, every single minute, every single second. He wishes things would be always in singles and ones and never in twos and threes because that would make the whole world difficult like he thought it to be.

Life was simple when he was alone (when he was just oneone_one_). But sometimes, now, even when he's with _them_, it still is.

But not as much.

Even though everything (well, mostly everything—at least that's what _he_ thought) still came in ones.

Sure, there is only one room and one bed at the one inn they're staying in. There is one window and one table and one bathroom. He only has one argument with Gallows today (something about Gella and horse dung and beer) and only gets one lecture from Clive (something about cussing and being his usual uncooperative self). He drinks one bottle of beer and one glass of martini and one shot of whiskey—gets one scolding from Virginia because she says he'll have a hangover the next day.

And as he gets dragged off by the aforementioned girl to his room (she is fuming and he wonders when her grip on his elbow became so hard), he suddenly realizes how simple even _she_ really could be. He stares and observes her—she has only one scent of rose in her shampoo, one scent of launder in her clothes, one unexplainable aroma that mixes to be just naturally _her._ She has only one shade of pink in her dress, one shade of tan in her skin, one shade of brown in her hair.

(He's not supposed to notice all this, but wonders why he still does.)

She's simple, and Jet is glad about this.

But as the next morning comes and he knows she was right because his head aches and he _does_ have a hangover; he suddenly decides to rethink his observations about simplicity because when your head hurts like hell, you just tend to rethink your life, okay?

And oddly enough, he starts with her.

And damn, Jet just realized how terribly, terribly wrong he was.

She still comes in ones like everything else in his supposed simple world does: there is only one kind of heat emanating from her body, only one kind of that content expression she wears, only one kind of patterned breaths she takes while she's asleep.

She stirs slightly in his arms and both of them slowly find out that they are now awake in each other's embrace; her feet accidentally kicks his ankle and he feels her skirt brush up against his toes.

She opens her eyes and smiles at him—a simple smile, he knows it is the one smile she reserves only for him when they are alone.

But even if her smile is simple she is suddenly _not_; she has become awfully complicated and all his previous observations have gone down the drain. Jet doesn't know how or why or when this happened, until he realizes that at the moment her eyes are wide open and he is staring.

Her eyes have one million shades of green in them.

Oddly, Jet found it simple enough to count them all.

---

**Authoress' Ramblings: **This will be a collection of drabbles from ALL WA on the PS (I'd like to watch the anime but don't have the CDs just yet). And since I love Advanced 3rd, Advanced 3rd it shall be. Fu fu fu.

YAY. Smile, Jesus loves you. Thanks for reading, you may run away in confusion and madness now.

Thanks to Kyoy for beta reading this too! XD


	2. WA3: Woosh

**Authors' Notes: **Er, sorry for the long update. I just haven't been inspired lately… but this idea's been stuck in my head for quite some time. CRACK, I'm warning you, LMAO.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN THEM. _NOT. _HAHAHAH. (Sorry, Aya is high on sugar.)

---

**Series: **Advanced 3rd  
**Pairing: **Implied JetxVirginia  
**Span: **682 words.  
**Summary: **CRACK! And when Virginia goes _woosh_, Jet gets annoyed.

---

**Woosh  
**_By psychedelic aya_

Jet wondered what the hell did he do in his past life to deserve this.

"Woosh."

Maybe he was a murderer?

"Woosh."

Or a theif? (Oh no. Did this mean his next life could be worse than this?)

"Woosh."

Should he repent now?

"Woosh."

Or maybe this was already the heaven's punishment…

"Woosh."

"Dammit, Virginia, stop it!"

Jet's outburst wasn't really an outburst--it was more of a frustrated sigh against his hands, where he so helplessly buried his face in for the hope that it would drown out his comrade's nonsense actions.

But he should've known better. Nothing--and he meant _nothing_ (not even that super duper chocolate cream fudge sundae she so wanted to taste at Claiborne) could ever make Virginia stop doing this… idiocracy of hers.

_Once an idiot, always an idiot!_

"Woosh!" She seemed to say the infernal word louder, in a higher pitched voice, for the sheer pleasure of annoying him. Oh hell, someday she would pay, the revengeful side of Jet said, _someday_…

Seeing that Jet had buried his face deeper into his hands, Virginia thought that maybe she could cut her friend some slack. (Her inner evil self said he was suffering enough.) "Ah, you don't have to be so grouchy, Jet!" She approached him, standing up from the crate she was sitting on and going to his position on the desert ground. With a bright smile, "I was just saying _woosh_ because it was too quiet! You know me, I'm the type that can never--"

"--Shut up." He muttered some profanities after continuing her phrase. "Yes, I know that already, dammit." He finally looked up from his hands, amethyst eyes glaring, only to find his female teammate already looming over him, bending over from her standing position with her face mere inches away from his. (How did she get there so fast?) Jet flushed (much to his annoyance) and instinctively backed away. "Virginia, what the hell are you--"

He got cut off when she smiled. That smile of hers (Jet had so dubbed it as "Virginia's psycho smile") only meant that something was up and she was scheming something unlikely.

_This. Is. Not. Good._

Well, his rational side chided, at least her _woosh-_ing stopped…

"Heh." Virginia giggled and stayed in her position, not daring or wanting to move an inch. Torturing Jet was _easy_. (And loads of fun.) "Jet…"

The said boy gulped. All the blood was rushing to his head--did she really have to be _this _close? Their noses were touching and he could just _feel_ the clandestine intent she was hiding. (As well as her breath fanning so close--was that mint he smelled? Wait, that was _his_ mint!) Trying to compose himself, although nervous (and maybe a little pissed--so she was the one stealing his mint, eh?), Jet prided himself on how he was able to snap a still cold and annoyed, "W-what?"

(Damn, he stuttered! But better than freezing out, eh?)

He saw the pair of emerald eyes in front of him wink.

"Woosh!"

---

And there was silence. Sheer, sheer, silence.

Gallows and Clive had come back from their scouting a few hours ago, eyebrows arched and curiosity sparked at the sight of their two remaining teammates having a shouting match. (Which wasn't so strange, really--but they wondered why Jet was blushing and why Virginia was laughing.)

When nothing was explained and no _wooshes_ were even mentioned (not like they knew about that anyway) the two older men just decided to let things pass. They'd know… sooner or later, anyway.

And so now…

There was silence.

Sheer, sheer, silence.

The three men idly wondered if their leader was sick. Didn't she just clearly state she abhorred the thought of remaining quiet? Then why--

"Woosh."

Ah, finally, she has spoken!

--Er, or not.

Three pairs of eyes looked to the youngest male member, his pale (yet maybe slightly red) face now hidden behind wind-blown silver locks.

Gallows' jaw hung.

Clive dropped his book.

Jet gritted his teeth. "What? You guys were too damn quiet!"

Virginia fell of her seat and laughed pretty hard.

---

**Authoress' Ramblings: **Slightly crack, I know. I've been watching too much Naruto. And reading too much crack. So, this came up. _WOOSH!_ ILAVTHATWORD. Heh. Ah, I feel so guilty though, I've been neglecting my other fandoms lately because of my SasuSaku obsession in Naruto. Ulp. Please accept my sincere apologies. I'll try my best to update more. Errr.

Thanks to everyone who read my previous fics and still continues to read now. Thanks to those who took time to read this, as well.

Whee. Smile, Jesus loves you.

You can run away screaming your heads out now.


End file.
